Beauty & the Beast
by wildkayt380
Summary: Rumor says that a royal princess was cursed caused of a obsess king was rejected by her, Years after She finally met some people that can help her be set free. Abandon castle, lurking shadows that brings you to your death, a cursed wolf, a deadly king, and a mechanic that should be her hero. What does a story have to do to get a happy ending? (I have some news, please read to find)


_**Hey it's Kayt here! I'm starting another story, this one is about The beauty & The beast but with my version. I hope you guys enjoy. I have some news at the bottom of this story so please read.**_

 _ **~I do not own YU-GI-OH 5DS OR BEAUTY &THE BEAST!~**_

 _BOOM!~_ Smoke filled the house as three people ran out of the smoking house. The three people looked at the house and looked at one person who set it up, in their group. The blond in the group looked away while whistling, the other two just glared them." Nice going Jack, We told you not to step on the gas!" The orange haired men bellowed. "It wasn't my fault, I though you said step on the gas." Jack said as he tried to defended himself." Jack, Crow stop it, come help me clear out the house." The jet-black hair men said as he shook his head. "YUSEI!, WHAT HAPPEN?!" Yusei looked over to see the twins coming toward him. " Jack blew up my engine, so nothing new."The twins glared at Jack as he open up the windows. " Can we help you clear the smoke out?" Rua asked as Ruka nodded behind him. " I'm sorry, its too dangerous fr you guys." The twins looked downhearted but Yusei ask them to get some supplies for him, to cheer them up. "Yes finally!" Rua screamed as he and Ruka ran down toward the town village. " Yusei chuckled and went to help his struggling brothers, with the house.

The twins went into to town, jumping over people and their charts of trinket. Apologizing to everyone their bump into, but continue to run toward the shop. " I can't wait to show Yusei my new invention" Rua said with glee as he and his sister entered the shop. " Ruka nodded and grab the paper with the thing Yusei need. Rua saw Bruno and went to chat with him as he waited for Ruka. " Let me guess, that was Jacks fault" Bruno said as he started to laugh, Rua laughed with him. " So what the new thing, Yusei's making," We don't know, Yusei kept it a secret from us." Rua respond with a huff. Bruno just chuckled and brought Rua a gift. Rua looked at the gift and opened it. He saw that it was a skateboard, and hugged Bruno as a Thank you. " I see that you love it, oh Ruka I got you the same" Bruno said as Ruka came up to purchased the said items. "Thank you Bruno" She said with a bright smile, " See you two, next time." Bruno said as he bid them farewell.

Rua and Ruka went to try out their skateboard, out in the streets. People were scream at them to watch where they were doing. Rua went ahead from his sister, pushing his feet to gain more speed. He looked back at Ruka to see her shouting at to looked in front. Rua turned back to late to see that someone trip him off of his skateboard. Rua landed with a thud, and looked back to see that is was Misty who tripped him. "Oh dear, did I do that, I'm sorry" She sneered at Him. " Rua!" Ruka shouted as she skid to a halt. "You should watch where you are going" Misty said while smiling, then something catch her eyes it was a slip of paper. She hold at up to see it was Yusei supplies. She scoffed at it and crumpled it up and throw against other building, before leaving the two. " Don't worry Rua, she just angry that Yusei rejected her marriage invitation." Rua got up and went over to his skateboard, " I know that..It's still funny about her reaction when Yusei closed the door in her face." Ruka started to laugh along with her brother. Rua went to get the list, but a bird put it up and threw right into the forest."Wait!" both of the twin screamed as they too ran into the forest _after_ the bird.

"finally!" Rua yelled as he found the nest of the bird. "Ruka I have it" He screamed for his sister, he looked back at the ground, but his sister wasn't there. Rua heard a scream coming from deep in the forest. Rua jumped down from the tree and ran toward the scream. Jumping over branches and vines, he came to a gate that was open slightly. Rua open up the gate to see Rukas' ribbon on the stone gravel. ' _Ruka'_ Rua looked up and saw a giant castle, it was grey and creepy looking. It had shattered windows panel, vines were wild as they grow on the castle wall. The gate was creaking creepy and Rua finally decided to go up to the giant door of the castle. He knocked a couple times before entering the castle. He first came in a grand hallway with stairs spiraling up to different level. He walked past a cabinet and took a hold of a candle holder, oddly shaped as a human. He continue to the stair, what looks like it leads up to the attic. Rua walked slowly up as each step he took made a squeak, he came across a badly torn picture of what looks like a family of three. " Rua!" Rua looks straight ahead and ran" Ruka! Are you okay?!" Rua saw what looks like a prison. He ran down the hallway and was grabbed from the behind. " I'm right here Rua" Ruka said as Rua sat down in front of her cell. " What happen Ruka? You disappear on me!" Rua whined, he started to pick the lock on Ruka's cell. " I was attacked by something unnatural but don' worry a giant wolf saved me?" she explained to her brother" But that doesn't explained why you're in here" Her cell was unlocked, thanks to Rua, she dragged him in her cell and closed the door. " She said I would be safe in here, till she knows that it is safe for me to come out" "She" Rua asked his sister. " Yea the wolf, and Rua the wolf is a she... her name is -" Ruka was interrupted by the candle lights going out. Rua and Ruka hold their breathes and waited. ' _Rattle, Rattle, Rattle'_ The cells in the room started to shake, it was getting close to the twins, one by one. Rua felt like something was staring at him and his sister, so with a flick of a his wist he snatched the candle on the wall, to light begin to light he cell. He looked back at the door, and frozen like a deer in headlights. He have come face to face with glowing red eyed shadow skeleton starting right at him. Rua heart began to race, and his hands started to sweat as he hold his sister tightly to him. The skeleton crook its head at them and started to move forward toward their door. By each second it came closer, the louder you can hear the twin's heart beats. The thing got to the door and started to open it," _You think I'll let you guys go?"_ The thing said to them. Ruka was starting to cry as she cried out a name, " AKI!" The thing paused, and glared at the girl for saying that wretched name. The think finally got the door to open but never gotten the chance to step in, because it was taken down by a huge wolf.

The wolf had the thing by the throat, and never let go. Rua had a good looked at the wolf. The wolf was bigger then he was but smaller then Jack, she had a crimson coat that makes her amber eyes shine brightly as the moon. The thing in her mouth finally had no signs of life and felled limp in her crutches. She let go and turned about at us and soften her eyes." _It's okay little ones"_ She spoke with a voice like dark glass. Ruka got out of Rua grasp and hugged the wolf." Thank you Aki, Thank you!" Ruka cried. The wolf turn her tail around Ruka, as if she was holding her to comfort. " _Your welcome Ruka, now lets get you two a room before dinner time."_ Rua stopped" wait what about home Ruka?" Ruka explained to him that the forest is always changing and has more of those things lurking around. "Aki said that we can stay here till she can get us home safely." Rua turn toward Aki, as nodded her head. "..Okay" Aki lead the twins back down the stairs to the grand hall way." _Okay Sherry, do you wanna introduce yourselves to them"_ Aki said as he asked the candle holder. Rua was about to ask her if she lost her mind, when the candle holder began to move. " Hello! Little children , my name is Sherry" The candle Holder introduce herself as she bowed and smiled at them. " _How about you Stephine?"_ The Clock started to move and smiled too." Hiya, I'm Stephine," Se said that as She fixed her hands. Ruka and Rua started at them in wonder. " _Now lets eat... shall we?"_ Aki asked the kids, who which nodded. Aki lead the Kids to the Dinner hall, where they sat themselves by Aki, who sat at the head. A teapot came out with a bunch of tray, carrying a lot of food. The trays were put in front of them as the kids started to dig in, Aki thanks the teapot who's name is Martha. " Now that hit the stuff" Rua said with a burp. " Rua!" Ruka scolded , Aki started to chuckle," _Now that you two have eaten, let's take you two toward your rooms"_ Aki lead them up another set of spiraling stairs. " _Here you guys go, just yell if you need anything okay?"_ Aki said , as the twins checked out of the room.(A/N: I'm sorry, I'm not going to describe the room...to lazy) The twins shook their head and with that Aki left the room. " Goodnight Ruka" " Night Rua" The twins fell asleep with dreams about this castle.

Yusei looked outside his window, looking for any signs of the twins anywhere. " Yus, get some sleep." Crow said to his brother. Yusei looked back at him and sighed. " I saw them this afternoon, now their no where to be seen." Jack came in from the bathroom, " Yusei mate, How about this? We'll go look for them tomorrow okay?" Yusei sighed once again and nodded. As Jack hits the light, Yusei couldn't shake this sinking feeling he has in his gut. So with one more sighed he finally fell a asleep , with the moon shining brightly down at him, as he dreams of the twins.

 _ **Hey Guys I got some news...I'm putting my stories on hold for the moment. So The dragon and his witch will be on hold as well as YU-GI-OH 5DS LUGER CODE. I'm putting my time in this story because It's one of my favorites movies of all time from when I was little. Please don not hate me for this. I really wanted to started and finish this story before valentines day. If you have any concerns or question, please contact me in my PM. So for now please do not flame me or insult me for stopping my other stories. Now enjoy - Kayt out.**_


End file.
